mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts — seria krótkich klipów, które pojawiły się w ramach wydarzenia Summer Splash na Discovery Family. Klipy były wypuszczane w lipcu, sierpniu i wrześniu 2017. Inne wersje językowe ukazywały się w sierpniu i listopadzie 2017 na youtube'owym kanale Hasbro. Odcinki Pora na makijaż! Oryginalny tytuł: Make Up Shake Up Polski tytuł wg lektora: Naturalny makijaż Pierwszy letni klip animowany. Skupia się on głównie na Rarity i Applejack oraz przedstawia wydarzenia z przygotowań do Jesiennego Balu z pierwszego filmu. Polska premiera klipu nastąpiła 2 listopada 2017. Opis: Główne bohaterki (w tym także księżniczka Twilight Sparkle) przygotowują się do Jesiennego Balu. Rarity chce zrobić przyjaciółkom ładny makijaż i na pierwszy ogień idzie Applejack. Rarity pracuje dokładnie nad make-upem przyjaciółki i gdy jest on już gotowy, Applejack zauważa, że jest go bardzo dużo. Prosi Rarity by usunęła trochę makijażu i po chwili Applejack wraca do swojego pierwotnego wyglądu i jest z niego najbardziej zadowolona co zasmuca Rarity. Opowieść o foto-budce Oryginalny tytuł: A Photo Booth Story Polski tytuł wg lektora: Sesja zdjęciowa Drugi letni klip animowany. Przedstawia sesję zdjęciową prowadzoną przez Photo Finish na Jesiennym Balu w trakcie wydarzeń z pierwszego filmu. Polska premiera klipu nastąpiła 2 listopada 2017. Opis: Photo Finish robi zdjęcia Znaczkowej Lidze, jednak nie jest z nich zadowolona. Następnie do zdjęcia pozują główne bohaterki. Fotografka chce dodać więcej stylu do zdjęć, więc dziewczyny pozują przy różnych tłach z rozmaitymi akcesoriami. Niektóre z nich nawiązują do odcinków z głównej serii My Little Pony, jak na przykład błyszczące skrzydła Rarity z odcinka Ponaddźwiękowe Bum lub detektywistyczne przebrania Twilight Sparkle i Pinkie Pie z odcinka Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni. Podczas zdjęć skrzydła Rarity stają w płomieniach. Na koniec sesji Photo Finish deklaruje, że ma już dosyć tej pracy i robi swoje słynne, wielkie wyjście. Gdy dziewczyny śmieją się, Rarity pyta, czy może zatrzymać skrzydła. Zróbmy hałas Oryginalny tytuł: Raise This Roof Polski tytuł wg lektora: Szał na parkiecie Trzeci letni klip animowany. Przedstawia taneczną walkę pomiędzy Applejack i Rainbow Dash. Dzieje się to w czasie Jesiennego Balu w pierwszym filmie. Polska premiera klipu nastąpiła 2 listopada 2017. Opis: Trwają tańce na Jesiennym Balu. Zaczyna się piosenka w stylu country zamówiona przez Applejack. Dziewczyna zaprasza do tańca swoją siostrę, Apple Bloom. Widząc to, Rainbow Dash staje do pojedynku z siostrami Apple i zaprasza do niego Scootaloo, jednak one tańczą już w stylu hip-hop breakdance. Taneczna Walka staje się coraz bardziej napięta. W końcu Apple Bloom i Scootaloo oddzielają się od swoich partnerek. Apple Bloom sugeruje swojej przyjaciółce by zatańczyły razem, ale już całkowicie dla zabawy i w swoim własnym stylu. Dziewczynkom udaje się to i zbierają na sobie zainteresowanie reszty tłumu. Wychodzi im to tak dobrze, że Pinkie Pie wręcza im taneczną nagrodę. Rainbow i Applejack widzą to i choć z początku wydają się złe, ale po chwili chwalą występ dziewczynek, a na dodatek Rainbow pyta o rewanż. Ale czad! Tytuł oryginalny (oraz polski wg lektora): Steps of Pep Czwarty letni klip animowany, skupiający się na Pinkie Pie o Fluttershy oraz ich próbach dopingu jako cheerleaderki. Nie można dokładnie stwierdzić w jakim okresie czasu (w filmach) ma miejsce to wydarzenie. Polska premiera klipu nastąpiła 2 listopada 2017. Opis: Fluttershy dołącza do klubu dopingowania i pomaga Pinkie Pie dopingować ich drużynę w meczu piłki nożnej pomiędzy Wondercolts i Shadowbolts. Pinkie radzi sobie w tej roli świetnie używając megafonu, swojego donośnego głosu o zapału. Jednak Fluttershy mimo wszystkich swoich prób, jest zbyt cicha w krzyczeniu dopingujących haseł. Później Pinkie stara się nauczyć przyjaciółkę dopingowania w czasie próby Wondertones (będącej nawiązaniem do grupy Ponytones z kucykowego świata). Następnie dziewczyny kibicują podczas meczu szachowego, co jednak wymaga od nich cichego dopingowania. Szalona nauka Twilight Oryginalny tytuł: Mad Twience Piąty letni klip animowany, będący zarazem pierwszym klipem muzycznym. Twilight Sparkle i Spike pracują ciężko nad nowym wynalazkiem, a konkretnie robotem. Scena ta ma miejsce po filmie "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree". Polska premiera klipu nastąpiła 14 sierpnia 2017. * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Poniedziałkowe smuteczki Tytuł oryginalny: Monday Blues Szósty letni klip animowany, będący zarazem drugim klipem muzycznym. Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer starają się zdążyć do szkoły w poniedziałkowy, ulewny poranek. Napotykają wiele przeszkód w drodze do tego celu i przekonują się, że ich przyjaciółki też miały ciężki początek dnia. Akcja tego klipu ma miejsce po filmie "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree". Premiera klipu nastąpiła 1 listopada 2017. * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Projekt zwierzaki Oryginalny tytuł: Pet Project Polski tytuł wg lektora: Kalendarz ze zwierzętami Siódmy letni klip animowany. Skupia się na Sunset Shimmer, która pragnie mieć zwierzaka, a pomaga jej w tym Fluttershy. Akcja tego klipu ma miejsce po filmie "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni". Premiera klipu nastąpiła 6 listopada 2017. Opis: Fluttershy kąpie zwierzaki swoich przyjaciółek, by przygotować je na sesję zdjęciową do charytatywnego kalendarza, który ma pomóc w zbiórce pieniędzy na schronisko dla zwierząt. Sunset Shimmer chciałaby też pomóc, ale niestety nie ma swojego zwierzaka. Gdy Fluttershy pyta ją, czy chciałaby jakiegoś, Sunset czuje, że nie umiałaby wybrać. Podczas sesji zdjęciowej, Sunset zachwyca się jak urocze są zwierzaki jej przyjaciółek i decyduje, że jednak chce mieć pupila. Fluttershy z wielką radością prowadzi ją do schroniska i przedstawia na początek świnkę morską i złotą rybkę. Sunset ma jednak zastrzeżenia: świnka jest dla niej zbyt kudłata, a rybki nie można trzymać w rękach. Po chwili Fluttershy pokazuje przyjaciółce złotą jaszczurkę, która zdobywa serce Sunset. Dziewczyna przygarnia to zwierzątko, daje mu na imię Ray i dodaje go do grupy pupili do sesji. Fluttershy robi im wszystkim piękne zdjęcie. Zastępstwo Oryginalny tytuł: Subs Rock Ósmy letni klip animowany. Dyrektor Celestia gra w nim główną rolę jako zastępczy nauczyciel dla klasy w której są Twilight Sparkle i Rarity. Wydarzenia w tego klipu mają miejsce przed lub po filmię "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree". Premiera klipu nastąpiła 6 listopada 2017. Opis: Dyrektor Celestia przychodzi na lekcję geologii jako nauczyciel zastępczy i ma zamiar rozpocząć wykład o rodzajach skał. Twilight zgłasza się chętnie do odpowiedzi, ale lekcję przerywa panna Cheerilee, wzywając panią dyrektor do biblioteki, a pod jej nieobecność Twilight pilnuje klasy. Celestia wkrótce wraca, ale tylko po to, by znów ktoś jej przeszkodził. Tym razem jest to Babcia Smith, potrzebująca pomocy w stołówce. Celestia wraca po raz kolejny, brudna i zirytowana, ale gdy próbuje mówić do klasy, dziwne uderzenia o ścianę uniemożliwiają jej to. Okazuje się, że to Rainbow Dash odbijała piłkę o mur szkoły. Czwartą przeszkodą w prowadzeniu lekcji jest telefon. Celestia odbiera go i pyta się, czy wicedyrektor Luna nie może zaradzić tej sytuacji. Niestety i tym razem dyrektorka musi opuścić klasę. Gdy wraca po raz kolejny, pewna, że była to ostatnia, okazuje się, że lekcja już się skończyła, co wprawia Celestię w wielkie rozczarowanie. Dobry miks Tytuł oryginalny: Shake Things Up! Dziewiąty letni klip animowany, będący zarazem trzecim klipem muzycznym. Skupia się na Applejack i jej pracy w stoisku ze świeżo przygotowywanymi sokami i napojami. Dziewczyna zamienia nudną rutynę w wielki kulinarny pokaz wypełniony zabawą. Nie można dokładnie stwierdzić w jakim okresie czasu (w filmach) ma miejsce to wydarzenie. Premiera klipu nastąpiła 2 listopada 2017. * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Sztuka przyjaźni Oryginalny tytuł: The Art of Friendship Dziesiąty letni klip animowany. Skupia się on na Pinkie Pie i Sunset Shimmer na ich zajęciach z malarstwa. Scena ta ma miejsce przed lub po wydarzeniach z filmu "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks". Premiera klipu nastąpiła 6 listopada 2017. Opis: Na zajęciach z malarstwa Pinkie Pie nie wie co ma namalować. Sunset Shimmer radzi jej, by znalazła inspirację i sprawiła, że jej "kreatywne soki będą płynąć". Pinkie bierze tą radę dosłownie i pije sok u babci Smith w kafeterii, ale wciąż nie ma żadnego pomysłu. Kolejną próbą znalezienia inspiracji jest interakcja z ptakami i drzewami w ptasim przebraniu, ale to też nic nie daje. Następnie dziewczyna szuka pomysłów grając na swojej perkusji. Po chwili gry odnajduje taki rytm, że stuka pałeczkami o wszystko w drodze powrotnej z sali muzycznej do artystycznej, jednak to również jej nie pomaga. Sunset mówi Pinkie, że gdy wszystko zawiodło, powinna namalować coś co sprawia, że jest szczęśliwa, ponieważ ona sama tak zrobiła. Pinkie zauważa jak Sunset maluje słoneczniki i czuje inspirację. Chwyta puszki z farbą i z szaleńczym tempem wlewa je na swoje płótno, brudząc wszystko dookoła, w tym obraz Sunset. Po skończonej pracy Pinkie prezentuje swój obraz Sunset, na którym jest jej portret. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia, że namalowała Sunset, bo to ona wprawia ją w dobry nastrój. Sunset decyduje się też "namalować" Pinkie i przytula ją, brudząc przyjaciółkę rozchlapaną farbą. Epickie wpadki Oryginalny tytuł: Epic Fails Jedenasty letni klip animowany. Skupia się on na Equestria Girls, które czytają w gazecie o wypadku Coloratury podczas ćwiczeń. Przypominają im się różne wpadki i wypadki, które same doświadczyły. Premiera klipu nastąpiła 11 listopada 2017. Opis: Podczas lunchu w stołówce Liceum Cantelot, Rarity widzi zdjęcie Coloratury w magazynie, przewracającej się na zajęcia jogi i zawstydzającej się. Sunset Shimmer zastanawia się nad myślą, że najciekawsze momenty będą transmitowane na cały świat, a reszta jej przyjaciółek myśli o takich "epickich wpadkach", które miały w przeszłości: *Twilight Sparkle powoduje wybuch chemiczny w laboratorium naukowym i rozlewa związki na siebie i Spike'a *Applejack i Pinkie Pie spalają trochę ciast w piekarniku w domu Applejack i uruchamiają alarmy dymu i zraszacze *Rainbow Dash kopiąc piłkę, przewraca wystawę piłek nożnych podczas jej pracy w punkcie sportowym *Fluttershy dostaje zawstydzającą stylizacje włosów od swoich przyjaciół zwierząt w parku i odwraca uwagę kilku przechodniów *Rarity ma kawałek sałaty utkwiony w zębach w bibliotece, a Sunset Shimmer żenuję się, próbując powiedzieć jej o tym z osobnego stołu W dzisiejszym dniu dziewczęta twierdzą, że nigdy nie przydarzyły im takie kłopotliwe momenty. Jednak wychodząc z stołówki, poślizgają się na mokrej podłodze i przewracają się nawzajem. Filmowy klub przygód Oryginalny tytuł: The Canterlot Movie Club Dwunasty letni klip animowany. Skupia się on na oczekiwaniu na pokaz filmu Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo, które w oczekiwaniu na pokaz filmu postanawiają pomóc w odnalezieniu Gummy'ego – pluszowego aligatora należącego do Pinkie Pie, który zgubił się gdzieś w kinie. Premiera klipu nastąpiła 6 listopada 2017. Opis: Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach z My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magia lustra, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo z "FKP" - lub "Filmowego Klubu Przygód" - wchodzą do kina w centrum handlowym, aby obejrzeć kolejny nowy film o Dzielnej Do. Nagle pojawia się przerażona Pinkie Pie i mówi, że zaginął Gummy gdzieś w kinie, kupując cukierki. Zainspirowana przygodami o Dzielnej Do, Znaczkowa Liga dobrowolnie szuka Gummy'ego dla Pinkie. Po kilku poszukiwaniach w centrum handlowym Znaczkowa Liga ostatecznie odnajduje Gummy'ego w grze dźwigowej pazur w kinie. Po kilku próbach w grze Scootaloo wygrywa Gummy'ego, ku wdzięczności Pinkie. Po zakończeniu "przygody" Znaczkowa Liga udaje się na seans, aby obejrzeć film Dzielnej Do po raz kolejny. Ciekawostka: * W tej krótkometrażówce głosu Sweetie Belle ponownie użyczyła Justyna Bojczuk. W innych częściach "Equestria Girls" robiła to Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska. Książkowa przygoda Oryginalny tytuł: Leaping Off the Page Trzynasty letni klip animowany. Skupia się on na Rainbow Dash, która zagłębia się w lekturze kolejnej książki o Dzielnej Do tak bardzo, że równie dobrze mogłaby sama przeżywać jej przygody. Postacie wydają jednak dość niecodzienne dźwięki. Premiera klipu nastąpiła 6 listopada 2017. Opis: W swojej sypialni Rainbow Dash z niecierpliwością oczekuje na popołudnie czytając książki Dzielnej Do. Zaczyna czytać "Dzielna Do i Zakazane Miasto Chmur" i wyobraża sobie życie z przygodami Dzielnej Do. W fantazji Rainbow Dash niesie Zagubiony Diadem z Xilati przez dżunglę. Wkrótce zostaje skonfrontowana z Slingshot z Gangu Dzikiej Bandy, który dziwnie komunikuje się tylko przez dźwięki klaksonu samochodowego. Po poddaniu się Slingshota, Rainbow Dash wyrusza na spotkanie z przyjacielem A. B. Ravenhoofa Brumby Cloverpatch. Po drodze spotyka papugę, która wydaje dźwięki dzwonka, ku jej dezorientacji. Później, w świątyni z posągami zwierząt, Rainbow słyszy głośne dudnienie i wierzy, że to jest doktor Caballeron. Kiedy skacze na szczyt jednej z figur, aby uzyskać lepszy widok na okolicę, posąg nagle pęka, a Rainbow krzyczy, gdy spada. Fantazje Rainbow Dash się kończą, a Twilight i Rarity wchodzą do jej sypialni, by znaleźć ją siedzącą na szafie. Twilight wyjaśnia Rainbow, że Applejack trąbiła tysiąc razy a telefonu nie odbierała. Twilight przypomina Rainbow o filmie, który oni i ich przyjaciele zaplanowali na popołudnie, a zakłopotana Rainbow wychodzi. Ciekawostka: * Przed oficjalną premierą szortu jej komiksowa adaptacja pojawiła się w polskim magazynie Equestria Girls. Ruszamy w trasę Oryginalny tytuł: Get the Show on the Road Czternasty letni klip animowany, będący zarazem czwartym klipem muzycznym. Skupia się on na Rainbooms, podczas którego remontują zakupiony prawdopodobnie, ze złomu stary Autobus Szkolny, przerabiając go na autobus do tras koncertowych. Premiera nastąpiła 4 listopada 2017 * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence. Coinky-Dink World * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence. Good Vibes * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence. Ciekawostka * Jest to ostatnia seria, w której Mane 6 są przebrane w oryginalne stroje; ich nowy design ukazał się w My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together. Galeria Linki zewnętrzne Część szortów można za darmo obejrzeć na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro na YouTubie. *Po polsku bez piosenek *Piosenki po polsku (zawiera także piosenkę promocyjną do Rainbow Rocks) *Po angielsku bez piosenek (zawiera także inne materiały) *Piosenki po angielsku (zawiera także inne piosenki) Kategoria:Serie internetowe